Sell Your Soul
by WhenDayMeetsDark
Summary: An Aphrodite camper, Sophie Vivoti is sent by Chiron to the Ringwalds Academy for the Artistically Gifted along with a very reluctant Nico. While there she will face monsters quests and quite possibly the worst of all, even for a child of Aphrodite, love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello(: Yeah, i'm going crazy with posting things recently. I actually wrote these a while ago but i'm only getting around to putting them up now(: Well, I hope you like it.**

This is so freaking stupid.

I do _not_ need to go to school. Okay, so _technically_I haven't gotten a proper education in the past seven years, but so what? The Athena kids do perfectly fine tutoring me. And this isn't just any old public school. No, it's some boarding school for the artsy types and the only reason I got emitted is because I'm good at drawing. Big whoop; anyone can _draw. _I wouldn't mind it so much if it was just drawing all day, because I would actually enjoy that, but there's actual learning involved. I still have to go to classes like math and English and...stuff. I really didn't need school, but you try convincing Chiron of that, especially since he has the Athena kids on his side. So yeah, later today i'm getting shipped off to the...ah...okay, I don't actually remember the name oc the school. Why should I? Ah man I'm tired...I think I'll just go to sleep...I shifted so that i was comfortable and sighed contentedly.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep the door opened and one of my friends Serena Hole, daughter of Apollo, marched in all 4'9 of her. No, she's not nine; she's sixteen. And that short ass sixteen year old stood in front of me, hands on her hips, disturbing my almost-sleep. "You're going to _school_? You? School? You've _got_ to be kidding me. You won't last one day in school."

"Gee, thanks." I grumbled. "But it wasn't _my_ stupid idea, I swear."

"Well if I thought it was your idea I would have fallen over and died from shock." She said, her signature playful smirk on her face. "But I have a surprise for you."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this surprise. Go on, tell me." I sighed, a little but curious.

"There's someone else going to your school." She stopped there, and I motioned impatiently for her to go on. Her smirk became less playful and more taunting. "Nico di Angelo."

"Shit." I cursed, genuinly annoyed. Nico and I did not get along _at all_. Annoyingly enough, since we fought most of the time we were together, we hung out a lot. Mainly because I was friends with the oracle Rachel who was friends with the great and famous Percy Jackson whoa lways seemed to be around Nico and so whenever I wanted to hang out with Rachel I'd have to hang out with Nico and since Rachel was only here during the summer so i'll usually want to hang out with her most of the summer so I have to hang out with Nico for the vast majority of the summer and-

You know, I think you get my point. I sighed and looked over at Serena. "Please tell me you're not serious. I mean, what's artistic about Nico di Angelo?"

"Alot!" She snapped at me. Then, blushing and stuttering, she said "I mean he, uh, plays a mean, um...Smoke On The Water?"

She smirked, obviously thinking that had been a fabulous save. So I took it upon myself to tell her, "You smirk too much and that was the lamest save ever; anyone can play Smoke On The Water."

She scoffed. "Well, what makes you so artistic?"

"Oh, I don't know. Gee, what could it be? Maybe i'll figure it out looking at all of the drawings I've pinned up. Yeah, maybe then i'll be able to figure it out." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well...whatever." She said, storming out of the cabin. I rolled my eyes because even though Serena didn't realize it, it was no secret that she liked Nico. I mean seriously, the girl has had a crush on him since he got here six years ago. Yeahh, i've hated him for four years. Damn, I really am tired...

* * *

I dreamt about Nico di Angelo, ironically enough. He was just about the last thing I wanted to dream about. But, since he was trying to convince Chiron to send him to a different school, I was mildly interested. Please mom, if you're listening make Chiron send him to a different school!

"But Chiron, Sophie Vivoti's going to that school. She's the most despicable, sarcastic, annoying, stupid unwanted demigod out there!" Nico raved on as I put my hands on my hips; well, some of that may be true – I _am _extremely sarcastic – but I am so not unwanted.

"That is enough! Both you and Sophie will attend the Ringwalds Academy for the Artistically Gifted and I won't hear another complaint!" Chiron snapped and I smirked; only Nico could make Chiron of all people snap at someone.

"But—" Nico sputtered and Chiron pursed his lips. "Fine, but we better not have any classes together!"

"Ah, your schedules are quite similar, actually." Chiron said apologetically.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nico said dryly, looking as annoyed as humanly possible.

"I'm afraid not child. The vans will be leaving soon; could you go find Sophie and tell her they're leaving for me?"

One look from Chiron and Nico left, mumbling "Fine" and dragging his feet behind him. Great, I just got a warning I'm about to be woken up. That sure wasn't pointless at all.

I felt someone, Nico obviously, shaking me and I rolled over opening my eyes groggily. Sleepily I muttered "What do you want?"

"Get up; the van's almost ready to leave." Nico said, obviously not happy about being sent to wake me up.

"Fuck off." I said, fingering him half-heartedly.

"Fine, if you want to miss the can then I guess that's your problem." He said, smirking as if he'd just made some witty remark.

"Actually," I said sitting up and yawning, stretching my arms out. "I do want to miss the van."

"Well Chiron sent me to get you so if you're not in that van when it leaves it'll be my ass he's yelling at. So get up beauty queen." Nico said, getting annoyed. He ran his hand through his hair and I had to look away because, let's face it, Nico had muscled nicely over the years. He wasn't disgustingly over muscled, but they were still there. I hate to say it, but the guy I hate the most in the world is _hot_. "Don't call me that."

"What?" He asked, feigning shock. "I thought all children of _Aphrodite _loved to be called beauty queen; I was merely trying to be nice. But, since you don't seem to be capable of realizing when someone's being nice and when someone isn't, then you can go fuck yourself."

Oh yeah, so damn nice he is. "Just shut up Nico," I said throwing a pillow at him. "I can't control that I'm a daughter of Aphrodite anymore than you can control you're a son of Hades. So let's face it, neither of us are too thrilled about our parentage, so just shut up and get out!"

He looked shocked, and not because he was mocking me but because he was actually genuinely shocked. "Dude, no need to freak out I was just being sarcastic. And if I remember correctly you don't exactly lack in the sarcasm department either."

And with that we stormed out of my cabin leaving me annoyed as hell. I grabbed the bags I'd prepared earlier, filled with my clothes and art essentials, and a few magical items. My dagger αποσπερίτης, meaning Evening Star because well Aphrodite gave it to me and Evening Star is what they sometimes call Venus, was in a sheath at my side and my bow and arrows were magic to appear at command. I hauled my stuff out of the Aphrodite cabin and when I looked back at it I shuddered at how pink it was. I dragged my feet to where the vans always were and went to the one that Nico was leaning against. His stuff was already in the back, and I blushed when I saw he only had one bag compared to my three even though only one and a half of them actually held clothes.

"Beauty queen." He said, nodding to me with a smirk.

Shoving my last bag into the van, I turned to him blowing my bangs out of my face and I replied, "Angel."

He glared at me whole-heartedly. "Don't call me that."

I shrugged. "You call me beauty queen, I call you Angel. It's as simple as that."

He ignored me and I smirked; things were back to normal and I loved it. I climbed into the van right away so I could get the window seat which as pretty pointless because since the van was magically altered so that it could fit more demigods inside, each seat was a window seat. Nico climbed in and sat across from me. "Do you have to sit there?

He blinked. "What's wrong with me sitting here?"

"I can see you."

He glared at me and the rest of the ride basically consisted of me trying to annoy Nico by blasting my music which didn't work too well since, unfortunately, we're into the same music. That, and silence; It was boring, really.

When we arrived I leapt out of the van and gasped for air; I wasn't claustrophobic but I _hated_ staying still for any extended period of time. After hauling our stuff out of the van Argus convinced/bribed Nico to carry one of my bags and we went into the building. It was huge, made entirely of bricks. It wasn't ugly, really, but it wasn't particularly nice looking either. The first thing I saw when we entered was about a billion and a half kids in the front foyer all greeting one another while a few kids shuffled awkwardly in the back; new kids like me, I guess. Well, it _was_ the beginning of a new year at the school, after all; the same thing happens on the first day of the summer session at Camp Half-Blood.

I walked into the front office and a woman of about a hundred and ninety-six asked us for our names. I gave them to her and before she could say anything else this really cute guy with shaggy dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and electric blue eyes walked in.

He smiled at me and said, "Hey, Sophie Vivoti, right?"

I gaped at him slightly, wondering how he knew my name and said something real intelligent like, "Uh, yeah."

"Good, because I am your guide to the school and I _love _showing pretty people around." He said, smiling brightly at me and I grinned back grateful that I'd had my braces taken off."

I turned to Nico and said, "Oh yeah, I'll take my backpack now I guess."

"Finally." He mumbled while passing it to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Quit whining; you only carried it from the car to here. Are you really that pathetically weak that you can't handle carrying a backpack a few dozen yards?"

The nameless dude smiled at me and took the bag; luckily it was the one that held my clothes. "Here, I'll take that for you."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. You know I almost never smile this much.

"I didn't get a thanks." Nico grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't have to be bribed." I said, smirking.

"Okay, let's go. Oh, and by the way my name is Braeden Alyx."

"Cool name." I said smiling.

"You're kidding, right? Vivoti's an epic name." He said, smiling at me. Okay, now he was just flirting.

Subtly rolling my eyes I said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, Sophie; pure epicness."

"It is. Now are you Aphrodite's daughter or are you just this beautiful by pure coincidence?" He asked, smiling smoothly.

I stopped momentarily and gaped wondering how he'd known. Then I realized that it was just another line and I laughed nervously and continued to walk. "It's natural."

"Awesome. Now, can I see your schedule so that I can show you your classes?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." I said, pulling it out of my pocket and handing it to him. "Here."

"Thanks." He said. "Okay, so your math class is..." he paused before steering me around the corner and pointing to a door."Right here. And your English class is just down the hall over there. And..." he paused before looking at his watch momentarily and saying, "You know I'm really sorry, I know this wasn't a proper tour at all, but I'm really supposed to go to the band area to practice for a performance. Would you mind if I just showed you to your dorm and we can finish the tour later?"

"Yeah, sure." I said shrugging.

"Uh..." I said, looking at the sheet that Chiron had given me. "Seven hundred and seventy-three."

He smiled. "Oh cool, then your room mate is April Cunnings. She's nice" He paused before adding "Enough."

I looked at him before saying, "Enough?"

"You'll see what I mean." He said before smiling brightly again. "Okay, so room seven hundred seventy-three. The would be the eighth floor. Luckily we do have elevators."

I smiled. "Okay, thanks."

He steered me towards the elevators on this floor and we stood in silence for the ride. When we emerged on the eighth floor he lead me down the hall until we were directly in front of a room clearly labelled seven hundred seventy-three. "Okay, here we are."

I smiled a little bit. "I see that."

"Okay, so I'll see you around right?"

"Yeah, sure. Then we can finish the tour. And maybe do something else...?" Oh, ew that actually sounded _seductive_. Then, so did most things I said that could be in any way looked at seductively or as flirting mainly because I was a child of Aphrodite. "I mean maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." He said, standing there awkwardly for a moment before saying "Bye" and walking off.

Well, time to meet my 'nice enough' roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Well hello there(: Here is another chapter - the second chapter - for you readers. I hope you like it(:

When I first opened the door and saw my dorm room, my only thought was _paint. _In other words, an artists words to be precise, heaven. There was art supplies and drawings everywhere and the walls were splattered with paint, as were the beds. It looked pretty cool, actually.

Looking around I saw a girl around my age painting at an easel, and when I knocked on the door she whipped around. Her paintbrush was still in her hand and it must've still been covered in paint because when she turned around purple paint splattered all over my black sweater.

She blushed a dark red and said, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!' Only she didn't say it like that, she said it like _ohmygoshi'msosorry!_

"It's okay." I said, shrugging. "I already have paint on half the things I own anyway."

She smiled at me and I got a good look at her for the first time; she ad a slight, slender stature with soft, curly black hair and beautiful large deep blue eyes.

Which is a Mary-Sue way of saying she was a short, scrawny kid with wildly curly black hair tamed only by a ponytail and overly large blue eyes. I mean, I don't mean to sound like a stuck-up Aphrodite kid, she was pretty in her own way. It's just she needed a damn cheeseburger or something to get on those bones of hers. In any case, I smiled back. "So...what's it like here?"

"Oh, it's wonderful." She said, smiling her head off. "The art program is amazing and the people are really nice...Well, for the most part. I mean, every school has their jerks. Like Braeden Alyx, for instance. Total asshole."

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. "Really? He was supposed to show me around but he was busy. He brought me to the dorm and he seemed pretty nice. A little arrogant, but nice nonetheless."

"Yeah, she does that." She said, taking a sip from a water bottle that I hadn't noticed before. "He's really nice to you at first, then he tries to get in your pants and if you refuse he becomes a total, well, asshole."

I smirked a bit and said, "I'm guessing he tried to get into your pants when you first got here?"

"Oh yeah, big time; he laid it on real thick and I believed it. We dated for a few weeks before he tried to have sex with me. I wouldn't let him so he dumped me and started acting like the jerk he really is."

"Yeah, well...he said you were nice. Enough." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, that was his nice guy way of saying that I'm a bitch. Don't worry though; I'm not. Well, not most of the time, anyway."

I smiled and laughed, making a mental decision that April was okay, and I voiced it, too; "Well, for the record I think you're nicer than nice enough."

"Thanks, you are too. But, uh, what's your name?" She asked me somewhat sheepishly.

I laughed to myself and said, "Sophie Vivoti."

"I figured; most beautiful people have pretty names." She said, rolling her eyes in a friendly sort of way. "So, it figures I have the worst name ever; April. Ugh. My birthday isn't even in April!"

"Hey," I said, sighing a little; of course, as a child of Aphrodite, I knew that I was pretty. I just wasn't as thrilled about it as you'd figure I'd be. Actually, I hated it. "You're pretty too. And April's an awesome name."

"Thanks, but I know I'm not pretty. I really don't care." She said, shrugging, but I could tell by the awkward way she said it that it wasn't really okay with her. Actually, me knowing that probably has something to do with the fact that my mother is the Goddess of Love and _Beauty._

I smiled a little bit before saying, "Try eating a cheeseburger. Or ten."

"I know, I know." She said, sighing and groaning. "I've tried but I just won't gain weight. It's ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes. "There is absolutely no way you can eat ten cheeseburgers and not gain weight."

"No, I do gain weight." She quickly corrected herself. "It's just that I have such a fast metabolism that I burn off the calories as fast as I eat them on."

"You do realize that most of us actually have to work our asses off and go to the gym or run or something to lose weight, right?" I said, scoffing a bit because I really did mean it; if I wasn't a demigod, always running from monsters and training, I'd probably be a total fatass. Then, realizing how bitchy I'd sounded, I added "I mean, you're lucky, you know that?"

She just smiled good-naturedly and laughed my bitchiness off. "Yeah, I guess I am."

I nodded and began to unpack my stuff, putting it in a - shocker - paint stained dresser. As I placed the clothes in the dresser April returned to her painting. I realized that it was of a...um...actually, I think it was just random abstract art. I'm not quite sure, actually. Anyway, when I'd finished unpacking I just sort of stood there awkwardly while April finished her painting. She stood and put the paintbrush down, walking over to me before saying, "So you want me to introduce you to some people? I hear there's this really hot new guy around your age...I think. How old are you, anyway?"

"Fifteen," I said. "Sixteen on the 21st of December."

"Cool, isn't that the Winter Solstice?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"Awesome. I already turned sixteen back in July. Anyway, this new guys fifteen - turning sixteen, like you - and he's really hot. My friend sent me a photo. His name was Nico, I think..." She trailed off when she saw the look on my face. "What? You know him or something?"

"Yeah, he's my...um...cousin." I said, though I wasn't actually sure if he was my cousin or not; there were a couple of theories flying around about how my mother was born. Like, some people say she rose from the sea foam so she's Poseidon's daughter, which would make him my...second...cousin. Anyway, some say she's Ouranus's kid, which would make us like...I don't even know and I'm not sure I want to. "And I'm not really big on checking out my cousins."

Total lie; I've got cousins at Campo Half-Blood and some of them are really hot. Sadly, no matter how much I hate him, Nico is one of the hot ones. Whatever, the godly side of our family doesn't really count, anyway.

"Sorry man. But you don't mind if I check him out, right?" She asked me.

"Nah, go ahead." I said, grabbing a bottle of water from my bag and taking a long drink. Go ahead April, check him out, ask him out, I don't care! The surge of sadness I'm getting? Yeah, that's because I'm sad April might get hurt by the asshole. And that jealousy? Pfft, just 'cause I won't get to make fun of him all the time.

Right? Right.

All April heard was the 'Nah, go ahead.'; "Okay cool, but come on. I still want to introduce you to some people," She said, leading me to the door.

"Okay, okay." I said, laughing as she shoved me out the door and closed it behind me. For someone so small she was surprisingly strong. We went to the elevators and when we got in she pushed the button for ground level. "So, I guess we're not going to their dorms?"

"Nope." April said, shaking her head. "They're in the front lobby."

"Cool." I said, nodding slightly. "So, what are their names?"

"Valencia Collins and Kelsey Sameri, but we just call them Valerie and Kels." She explained as we walked out of the elevator.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. "Kelsey Sameri? Does she have extremely curly red hair, blue eyes and braces?"

"Yeah, she does." April said, looking extremely surprised.

Instead of answering her question like a normal person would do, I asked another question; "Is she short? Like, five foot nothing?"

"Yeah, now are you going to tell me how you know all of this?"

"She's my...urm...half...um..." I blanked out; I couldn't exactly say that me and Kels were half-siblings - yup, another child of Aphrodite - because I doubt she mentioned me. IN the mortal world we demigods tend to, ah, omit our godly siblings from our pasts. Unfortunately at this point I didn't have much of a choice. "She's my half-sister."

"Really? Because you don't sound too sure and she's never mentioned you." April said suspiciously. Well, I have to admit I had make it sound rather suspicious. I should have just said I used to live next to her or something. Well, time to backtrack and fix things;

"Yeah, well we only actually see each other in the summers; our mom doesn't visit us often, so we're not really together then, and our dads tend to keep us apart. so we're not very close." Lies, much? My dad was dead and Kelsey's didn't mind her visiting Camp Half-Blood. I hadn't taken a breath until this point, so I let it all out before continuing, "I mean, we are close - I love her to death - but we're not together most of the time. We mostly keep in touch through IMing."

"Oh." April said, and I could tell she believed me. I didn't have the power of charmspeak, so to speak, but my half-sister Jewel does and she taught me a few things.

We entered the front lobby and I saw Kelsey along with another girl who had light brown hair that was streaked with the colors of the rainbow and faded green eyes. I was guessing she was Valerie, but she looked more like twelve than sixteen. Eh, whatever. When Kelsey saw me her eyes widened and she said, "Sophie, is that you?"

I nodded and walked over to her. "The one and only."

"Hey." She said, giving me a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while."

As we were still hugging I whispered almost inaudibly "She knows were sisters" before pulling away and saying loud enough for everyone to hear, "You saw me last week."

"Yeah well, I don't see you very often so it seems like a long time." She said, shrugging. "Anyway, this is Valencia."

"Hi." She said, waving. "You can call me Valerie, if you want; I really don't care."

"Hi, and I'll call you Valerie. Oh, I'm Sophie." I said, smiling.

"So I've heard." Valerie said and I laughed. "So, how do you and Kels know each other?"

"We're half-sisters." We said simultaneously.

"Really?" Valerie said, squinting. "You don't look alike."

"Yeah, we have the same mother and I take after my mother while Kels over here takes after her father. In a feminine way, of course." I said, smirking slightly.

"Okay, so anyway. That really hot guy Nico," Both me and Kels pretend to gag. "What? He's hot."

"He's our cousin." I say, smirking again.

"Oh…" Valerie said, awkwardly.

"And I already called dibs." April butted in.

"No way!"

"Yes; Nico di Angelo is mine!" April yelled.

"I'll be the judge of that," I heard someone say and we all turned to look at the intruding voice. As soon as he's identified April and Valerie turn bright red.

Nico di Angelo had officially made everyone uncomfortable.


End file.
